Vessels such as power boats, scows, canoes, and kayaks regularly take on water in the hull and various compartments within the vessel from splashing, heeling, and rain. This water can affect balance and performance of the vessel. In order to drain this water, drain plugs and ports have been fitted into hulls and compartments. Some of these plugs use threaded adaptors which then accept a male plug. The male plugs must be removed to allow the collected water to drain and plugged back in afterwards.
Users often lose the male portion of the plug after removing it. To solve this problem manufactures have begun attaching the male portion to the adapter with tethers that fit inside the adapter. However, users must still remember to the plug back. The plugs must be replaced quickly when the vessel keels from one side to another. As the vessel keels to the starboard side, the male plug on the port side is removed to drain the water, but must be quickly replaced as the vessel can keel to the port side very quickly. If the plug is not timely replaced all the water will flow back into the compartment.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an alternative system for draining water from a vessel that does not require the removal of parts.